Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.05 \times 88\% \times \dfrac{5}{10} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 88\% = \dfrac{88}{100} = 0.88 $ $ \dfrac{5}{10} = 0.5$ Now we have: $ -0.05 \times 0.88 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.05 \times 0.88 \times 0.5 = -0.022 $